Septic system leach fields must remain free of contaminants, such as solid particles, so as to continue operating properly. However, upwardly rising gas bubbles created by the fermentation action in a septic or other on-site waste disposal tank often carry with them solid particles. These gas bubbles with carried particulate rise to the top of the tank and can be emitted through the outlet line to the leach field unless they are somehow deflected by an appropriate gas baffle or so-called gas deflection device.
There have been many prior attempts to solve this problem. These include using a specially-configured gas deflection baffles which are permanently affixed to the side of a septic tank, such as a concrete septic tank. Additionally, there have been generally diamond-shaped or other angled gas deflection devices mounted beneath a tank's outlet opening. Further, there are septic tank baffle systems which require tracks to be preformed in the inner sidewalls of the tank, for receiving a baffle device. Additionally, curved outlet pipes have been used as outlet gas baffle devices.
However, each of the foregoing methods for deflecting rising gas bubbles and attached solid particles have disadvantages. Those systems which have tracks preformed into the side of a precast concrete septic tank require the advance knowledge as to which specific sidewall opening in a septic tank (of which there normally are many) is to be the actual opening used as the outlet; otherwise, such tracks must be formed adjacent every such outlet opening. Similarly, in those devices which have deflection panels attached permanently to their sides, such structure must be attached to the appropriate outlet opening, or otherwise to every such opening.
Another problem is that many of the prior gas baffle deflection systems do not readily permit the entry of the heads of septic tank cleaning pipe units, as occurs when the tanks are periodically cleaned. Oftentimes, such cleaning heads merely break off or otherwise damage any such baffle deflection structures.
Many of the prior gas deflection devices require excessive time in installation. Others can only be installed at the septic tank manufacturing site, rather than later during the field-installation of the tank. Further, most prior gas baffle devices are not adjustable relative to the invert opening of the outlet pipe.
The foregoing problems have been overcome by the present invention. It comprises a gas baffle device which can be quickly installed in the field during installation of the septic tank. The present gas baffle device includes a flexible mounting strap, which is self-tightened so as to clamp around and be secured to a pipe extended downwardly from a sanitary tee mounted to the tank's outlet line. The present device includes a deflector plate carried, at approximately a 30.degree. angle, to a support post, the post being securely interconnected to the mounting strap. In this fashion, the deflector plate hangs below, and at an angled relationship to, the opening of the outlet pipe extension carried by the sanitary tee. A downwardly-extending collector rim on the deflector plate acts to prevent gas bubbles from flowing out over the plate's peripheral edge. Instead, gas bubbles are channeled along the lower surface of the plate until reaching an interruption in the collector rim. There they are able to freely pass up behind and outside of the outlet pipe extension, such that unwanted fine particulates carried therewith are unable to enter the outlet line and flow into the associated leach field. The present device can be easily installed in the field in a short time without the need for any tools.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gas baffle device for a septic tank which has an angled deflector plate which normally will cover off the outlet line opening from any influx of rising gas bubbles, but which will in the presence of septic tank cleaning apparatus, be flexibly and temporarily deflected out of the way without damage thereto.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a gas baffle device which is inexpensive, easily be installed at the site of installation of a septic tank, and can adjustably mounted to the outlet line of a septic tank or other on-site waste disposal tank.
The means by which the foregoing and other objects of the present invention are accomplished and the manner of their accomplishment will be readily understood from the following specification upon reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: